Dekiru De Las Sombras
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Daiki Hitsugaya sufre pesadillas donde los protagonistas son Aizen Sousuke y una chica desconocida ¿Que pasara cuando, luego de un entrenamiento especial, se pierda y encuentre con cuatro personas que tienen que ver con la pasada Guerra de Invierno?
1. El sueño

_**Dekiru De Las Sombras.**_

**Capitulo: **_**El sueño.**_

Su cuerpo tembló fuertemente en ese momento. Aferrándose instintivamente a las sábanas, que antes de cubrirlo, parecían un adorno a un lado de la cama. Y suspiro, removiéndose. Sus parpados se apretaron con fuerza, en su rostro podía notarse la desesperación. Estaba soñando, más bien, pasando por una pesadilla, que al parecer no era de las mejores.

Si, Daiki Hitsugaya, en su mente se encontraba peleando para sobrevivir, para lograr encontrar al causante de aquel reiatsu aplastante que, sumido en su pesadilla, estuvo a punto de matarlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre a lo lejos lograba ver la figura de una persona con el cabello a los hombros, revoloteando en el aire, de cuerpo delgado y apariencia frágil. Pero cuando se acercaba una risa sádica y la horrible mirada de Aizen Sousuke aparecía.

Y para él era sofocante ¡No tenía pesadillas nunca! Y las pocas veces que eso ocurría no era perseguido por ellas la noche entera.

Su respiración se agito notablemente en cuanto aquello ocurrió por tercera vez aquella noche, y doceava vez en la semana. Y al volver en si, sus ojos turquesa se fijaban en la pared que estaba a unos metros de los pies de la cama. Miro hacía un lado y notando, apenas por la tenue luz de la Luna, a su hermana mayor dormida con su hermano menor juntos.

La peliblanca mayor se dio la vuelta, con los ojos semi abiertos, dirigiéndole una mirada. Se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Hideki. Se puso de pie y se arrodillo en el suelo junto a su hermano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Inquirió con un deje de preocupación en su voz - ¿Sueñas con el diablo acaso? – Se burló – No te quedaste quieto en toda la noche…

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Anoche hice dormir a Hideki-nii y me quede dormida yo también… Hace un rato que tú me despertaste… Preocuparas a mamá y a papá ¿Qué es lo que sueñas, nii-chan? – Pregunto, ahora tomando asiento en la cama, frente a la mirada de su hermano.

El muchacho de catorce años sacudió su cabello, en busca de tranquilizarse un poco más – Es una pesadilla muy extraña… - confesó.

- ¿Pesadilla?

- Si… Un reiatsu muy potente me bloquea, y casi siempre intenta matarme… Justo entonces despierto… La imagen que veo es de una niña, pero a medida que se acerca… - nuevamente se sacudió el pelo, de solo recordarlo un escalofrío lo recorría.

- ¿Qué ocurre cuando eso pasa? – La seriedad y preocupación se notaban claramente en su hermana, que lo tomo del hombro en forma alentadora para que continuase con el relato.

- Aparece Aizen Sousuke – y volvió a despeinarse de forma frenética.

Momoko le miro curiosa y con cierto temor, comprendiendo por lo que pasaba su hermano. Ella y Hideki no le temían tanto al Sousuke, después de todo el ya estaba encerrado y no saldría en un muy, muy, muy largo tiempo. Pero si el dicho de que los hijos salen unidos, algunos más a la madre y otros más al padre, era cierto, el temor de Daiki estaba comprobado, así como su madre tenía ese horrible temor de que su ex capitán algún día regrese, el muchacho lo sentía sin siquiera quererlo o estar enterado.

- _Es obvio_ – pensó la peliblanca, intentando calmar al chico – _Así como yo siento el temor de perder a Daisuke-kun, como mi padre temió perder a mamá. Daiki siente el temor de ella en carne propia…_

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – Ella prestó importante atención – Todo esto ocurre en un sitio desconocido para mí… Y mañana tengo entrenamiento de apoyo en el Rukongai.

- Tranquilo, nii-chan… No te pasara nada ¡Eres fuerte! – Alentó sonriendo, contagiándole la sonrisa al castaño – Ya me voy a dormir… - avisó, revolviendo, ahora ella, el cabello de Daiki y luego saliendo de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya.

Un sombrío escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Momoko, haciendo que su caminata frenara a mitad del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Y pudo escuchar claramente el llanto leve y contenido de su madre, acompañado de algunos susurros que su padre le daba de aliento para que se calmase.

Había sido lo que supuso. Después de todo lo de prodigio lo saco de Toshiro.

…

- Buena suerte hoy, Daiki – se despidió Momo, saliendo de la casa a la mañana siguiente, con su hijo menor en brazos, dispuesta a ir a su escuadrón.

- Lo mismo digo – también salió Toshiro, con el entrecejo fruncido y medio azotando la puerta de la casa al salir.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – se dijo la mayor molesta, con ambas manos en la cintura y, copiando el gesto de su padre, con el ceño arrugado. Miro al reloj de la pared y luego a su hermano que con toda tranquilidad le daba su último trago al desayuno – Ya se te hace tarde… - noto, dando una mirada disimulada, el nerviosismo que esa salida provocaba en su hermano – No te preocupes… - le llamo la atención – No se cuantas veces tengo repetirlo, pero, no te preocupes… Si algo llega a pasar, yo estaré atenta – le guiñó un ojo para darle seguridad y luego de que su hermano le diera una de sus sonrisas y saliera por la puerta, suspiro.

…

Hinamori entró a su oficina, dejando a Hideki sobre el sofá con unos cubos que Rukia le había traído del mundo humano. El pequeño peliblanco los tomo y comenzó a hacer lo suyo, mientras su madre le daba una mirada de soslayo al escritorio de capitán, vacío. Y extrañamente, no se le paso por la mente Hisagi, sino que el recuerdo de Aizen sentado allí haciendo el trabajo hizo que callera pesadamente sobre la silla.

¿Por qué de la nada los recuerdos de su ex capitán regresaban? ¡Si ella ya se había olvidado de todo aquello! No había ninguna razón tampoco para que esos pensamientos la acecharan. La imagen de un Daiki cabizbajo y mirada preocupada apareció en su mente.

- Será que… - se la pensó un poco, mirando atentamente y con mirada nostálgica a Hideki que seguía jugando sobre el sofá - ¿…Él es el que me trae los recuerdos…?

- Oka-san… - le llamo el pequeño peliblanco, mirándola con atención, una vez que tuvo la mirada de su madre sobre él de forma atenta, señaló hacía la puerta y al girar la vista hacía la misma, Momo se encontró con la mirada de su esposo desde la misma y sonrió con cariño antes que él se le acercase.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiro-chan? – Inquirió, el peliblanco tomo asiento frente a ella - ¿Es por lo de esta mañana? – un si con un movimiento de la cabeza fue dado y ella bajo la mirada – Me preocupa Daiki…

Y esto sorprendió a Hitsugaya, que hizo dirigirle una mirada interrogante a su mujer.

…

- Jóvenes, hoy iremos en grupo de diez personas a recorrer el distrito 78: Inuzuri – explico el sensei de Hakuda, de brazos cruzados, acompañado de dos estudiantes al parecer mayores que los presentes.

Daiki se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, de los cuales todos terminaban en las pesadillas horribles que tanto lo perseguían. Sus compañeros comenzaron a avanzar, dejándolo atrás, lo que llamo la atención del tutor de la misión, que se acerco con paso firme.

- ¡Hitsugaya! – levanto la voz y el mencionado dio un salto del susto – Joven, preste atención o cuando menos quiera acordar un hollow lo acabará. No olvide que nos estamos dirigiendo al Inuzuri – recordó, dando una palmada en la espalda del muchacho para que comenzara su caminata tras sus compañeros.

…

Un enorme hollow fue partido al medio por el sensei ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los alumnos. Aun así, menos de Daiki.

- Estos son de los más débiles… Aquellos que ya posean su Zampakuto acabaran con ellos en segundos, solo recuerden golpear directamente a la mascara y se acabó, los demás seguro tardarán más tiempo, y si por alguna razón tienen dificultades ¡Pidan ayuda! – recalcó.

- ¡H-Hai! – asintieron todos, comenzando con el entrenamiento. Fue solo entonces que el Hitsugaya mediano prestó especial atención, queriendo olvidarse de su problema y desenvainar su, recién liberada, Zampakuto para comenzar a acabar con los hollows que, con obvia preferencia, iban directo hacía él.

…

Paso el rato, algunos de sus compañeros llevaban algunos rasguños, y otros los llevaban, acompañados del cansancio que esto provocaba, la mayoría de estos últimos eran por el simple hecho de no tener a su compañera con filo aún.

Daiki, presa de la distracción que lo ataco en mal momento, llevaba un corte en su mejilla, del cual la sangre salía manchando la misma. Se veía constantemente rodeado ¿Solo llegaban a él? ¿O había tantos como para un problema mayor? Los que llegaban eran cada vez más rápidos y difíciles de ganar.

En un momento, varios gritos llamándole a lo lejos se escucharon, con desesperación, intentando advertirle de algo. Y en cuanto volteó, un fuerte golpe lo atontó, mandándolo a volar lejos, seguido de más gritos y movimientos bruscos dados a su cuerpo.

Otro golpe más, los gritos de su sensei y compañeros ya no estaban presentes, y el castaño solo notaba como su vista se nublaba y antes de apagarse del todo, una luz blanca lo devolvió a la realidad por al menos unos segundos más. Sintió caer al suelo con pesadez, estaba perdido, no tenía idea ni de donde se encontraba ni cuantos minutos habían pasado.

Un par de ojos azules, grandes y penetrantes fue lo último que vio, seguido de un pedido de ayuda.

Y la oscuridad, por fin reinó.

**Valla… No puedo creer que este subiendo otro fic después de que me vivo quejando que ya tengo muchos xD **

**Miko: Estas loca, acéptalo… XO Es tarde ¿Podemos ir a dormir? *ya con el piyama puesto y cara de cansancio***

**Bueno, pero primero que nada: ¡Dejen sus reviews! Y advierto que este fic es como la 'película' de 'Siguientes Generaciones' fic mío que recomiendo si gustan de leer sobre las aventuras de esta linda pareja y muchas otras ^^…**

**Es muy tarde y no puedo decir más ¡Nos leeremos! Y Cuídense mucho :D**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! ^^**


	2. La hija del traidor

_**Dekiru de las Sombras.**_

_**Capitulo: La hija del traidor.**_

Algunos murmullos llegaban a sus oídos, varias voces eran las que estaban en esa habitación. Más precisamente tres, dos se escuchaban discutiendo a lo lejos, mientras otra les ordenaba que se callasen estando junto a el.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose al cambio de luz que se hacía presente. Una nubosidad fue lo primero que vio, seguido manchas de colores. Algo se movió frente a él, y llamo en voz alta a otras personas, nombres que tampoco pudo escuchar. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lograba sentirse afiebrado, llevaba un paño húmedo en su frente y el calor acompañados de escalofríos lo abrumaba.

- Está despertando…

Logró escuchar, una voz femenina, que se sentía impaciente y alterada. Termino de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes azules que lo miraban de cerca y con intriga, con algunos mechones de cabello castaño cayéndoles por la frente.

- Kiru-chan, aléjate, no le dejas respirar…

La aludida desvió su vista a un lado y se incorporo de la cama – Lo lamento – se disculpó, ante la mirada ojerosa y sorpresiva que le daba Daiki.

- No es necesario que te disculpes… - dijo, con dificultad. Ciertamente estaba engripado, y de una de las peores que había tenido antes. A duras penas se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por su cara, sintiéndola caliente.

Al mirar adelante, reconoció a dos muchachos, ambos más mayores que la muchacha, uno sentado en el suelo, sin quitarle la vista intrigada de encima, sus ojos eran azules, al igual que su cabello, algo que llamo mucho su atención, pero en ese momento, solo le logro un dolor de cabeza horrible. De pie junto al mismo, otro muchacho, de cabello negro y ojos cerrados, estando recargado en la pared. Al fijar su vista al frente, nuevamente los grandes ojos azules le miraban con preocupación e intriga.

- Oye… No debes moverte mucho, tienes una fea gripe – aconsejó la chica.

- Kiru-chan ¿Qué te he dicho? – recordó la misma persona que antes. La aludida nuevamente se alejo, pero sin despegar su clara mirada de la del Hitsugaya.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Inquirió ella, sentándose a su lado y pasando el paño que tenía en mano por la cara del castaño – Soy Dekiru No Shadou (1), pero puedes llamarme Kiru-chan – sonrió sin miramientos.

- D-Daiki… - pronunció, notando la sonrisa con cierta pena de ella al verle en ese estado. La siguió con la mirada mientras se paro y lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente.

- Bien, Daiki-kun – asintió ella – Ahora debes descansar más – volvió a sonreír cálidamente, acariciando su cabeza con cierta ternura por un momento. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a quedar dormido nuevamente, ante la mirada y palabras que la castaña le dedico.

_- Se que no eres frágil, lo noto en tu energía. Pero todos necesitan descansar cuando están en este estado… Descansa Daiki-kun…_

…

- ¿Q-Que dices? – Inquirió, sin poder creerlo - ¿Estas seguro que no lo encontraron?

- Lo siento mucho, teniente Hinamori. No quedó rastro de Hitsugaya Daiki luego del ataque del hollow. Lo sentimos mucho… - y se retiró. Dejando a Momo con la palabra palpitante en la boca, queriendo salir y matar a toda bestia que se le cruzase por el frente.

Cubrió su boca en un vano intento por calmar sus lágrimas, ya que éstas caían sin consideración de sus ojos, surcando por sus mejillas. Al no encontrar donde poder sentarse, simplemente se agacho hasta sentarse en el suelo, cubriendo con ambas manos su húmedo rostro. Cuando un par de manos pequeñas se posaron una a cada lado del mismo y al mirar, la mirada turquesa de su hijo menor estaba seria e indiferente, pero la miraban con un brillo especial, dándole a entender que no le gustaba para nada verla así.

Se abrazo al niño de dos años como si fuese lo último que le quedaba, a la vez que el pequeño peliblanco, dejaba que así fuera, olvidándose que aquellas muestras constantes de afecto no eran de su agrado nunca.

…

- ¡¿Qué Daiki que…?

- Cálmate, Momoko…

- ¡No puedes pedirme que me calme! – Se alarmó, colocando una mano a cada lado de su rostro - ¿Don fue que se perdió? – pregunta firme, sin titubear.

Su padre suspiro, resignado. Al parecer no iría solo en la búsqueda de su hijo. Pero no alcanzó a pensar nada, un oficial se apresuró a llegar con el.

- En Inuzuri – le respondió a su primogénita. Y la peliblanca asintió, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría a la salida del sereitei - ¿Qué necesitan?

- La teniente Hinamori lo busca, señor – comentó, dando una reverencia. Hitsugaya suspiro, encaminándose a su escuadrón, esperando encontrarse con lo que ya sabía: una Momo bañada en lágrimas siendo consolada por Matsumoto.

No podía decir ni pedir nada, su hijo ya llevaba perdido más de tres días. Tiempo en el que el grupo de Daiki se resigno y dejo de buscarlo, y apenas ahora se decidían a volver.

Los murmullos entre los demás shinigamis llegaban a sus oídos, cosas sin sentido, la mayoría alegando cosas de que para dirigirse a su oficina en ese momento no le debía importar su hijo, otras tantas como que su persona estaba muy relajada y tranquila como para haber perdido a su hijo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿A ellos que les tenía que importar? Su hijo era muy importante en su vida, pero no era la única persona tampoco. Ahora su trabajo era estar con su familia y procurar que todos sigan juntos y en paz.

Detuvo su caminata.

Había dejado que su primogénita fuese al lugar donde su hijo mediano se perdió. Si su mujer se enteraba sería hombre muerto. Pero Momoko había querido ir sola.

Mejor no habría la boca. Pero si Momo preguntaba, él le diría.

…

- Oye, niño… Despierta, que ya debes de tener hambre – le llamo.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente. La cabeza ya no dolía, pero el dolor del cuerpo no dejaba de hacerse presente. Como siempre hacía cuando su hermana le despertaba, iba a replicar que lo dejaran seguir durmiendo, cuando un rugido terriblemente alto se esparció por la habitación.

Quien lo había despertado, era el muchacho de la vez anterior, que llevaba ojos y pelo azul. El mismo rió burlón – No debes de aguantarte el hambre… ¡Vamos! El desayuno ya esta listo… - y se retiró. A lo que Daiki se sentó y puso de pie, saliendo de aquella habitación por primera vez, encontrándose rápidamente con la cocina-comedor frente a él.

- Vamos, siéntate – le llamó el muchacho y el castaño solo atinó a sentarse en la mesa frente a él - ¿Sabes? No me he presentado… Soy Bairei… - sonrió. Pero borró su sonrisa en cuanto noto que el chico ni tocaba su comida – Oye ¿Aun te sientes mal?

- N-No… - respondió, tomando la taza que contenía el arroz y comenzando a devorarlo – Solo…que…creí sentir…un reiatsu…que viene de…afuera – explicó, entre la comida.

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a comer con modales? – Se le burló, pero el Hitsugaya ni se detuvo y continuó comiendo - ¿Un reiatsu dices? Si sabes de eso entonces estas en lo cierto… Kiru-chan está afuera con Benjiro.

- ¿Hablas de Dekiru-chan? – Inquirió con sorpresa, dejando de lado el plato de comida y mirando al peli-azul - ¿Ella…?

- Es muy fuerte, tiene un gran poder espiritual – comentó, comenzando a comer también - ¿Cómo creíste que te salvo de aquel hollow sino?

- ¡¿Ella me salvó?

- Por supuesto, baka. Kiru-chan te encontró luego de que el hollow te haya arrojado al suelo para intentar comerte…

Daiki intentó vanamente intentar recordar aquello, antes de volver a la comida. Desvió su vista por un momento a la ventana y se detuvo nuevamente – Bairei-san ¿No me dijiste que era el desayuno? – pregunto curioso.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué es de noche entonces? – recibió una mirada burlona de parte de él.

- Estoy seguro que si te decía que era de noche seguirías dormido y no comerías – adivinó – Y si no lo hacías, Kiru-chan me mataría… - agregó.

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Aquella niña podría llegar a golpear a alguien? Si sus ojos no detonaban más que cariño y ternura.

- Créeme, puede ser muy tierna y todo. Pero no haces lo que te pide amablemente y eres hombre muerto – sentenció. Ahora Daiki rió, en medio de eso, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, a la vez que todo tembló de forma inesperada.

Con curiosa sorpresa el castaño miro a Bairei, que simplemente asintió, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Entonces se puso de pie y salió de la casa, seguido del Hitsugaya, que todavía no dejaba su curiosidad.

Fuera, la muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo, en posición de indio, recargando su cara en su mano, escuchando con aburrida expresión lo que el pelinegro que tenía en frente le explicaba de forma molesta.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, harás que medio Rukongai salga volando – dijo en tono frío y seco, mirada de enojo y color verde que se fijaba severamente sobre la niña.

- Valla, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto – se mofó ella, con su vista algo gacha y cargada de tristeza.

- Te estoy hablando enserio, Dekiru – recalcó, desenvainando su espada. A la vez que ella se ponía de pie y suspiraba – Si no eres fuerte, no mereces tú nombre – incito, apuntándola con su arma, mientras la energía se desprendía de la castaña, resaltando de un color rojo que a Daiki lo hizo temblar y recordar ferozmente cada uno de sus sueños.

Y con sutileza se sentó en el suelo a observar, al igual que Bairei.

- Daiki, ¿Estas bien? – inquirió el peli-azul.

El pelinegro atacó a la muchacha con su espada.

- Dime algo…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué se me hacen tan conocidos todos ustedes? – dijo, perdido en cada uno de los movimientos que el entrenador y la alumna hacían.

El muchacho dudó en decirle – Primero dime algo…

- ¿Qué es? – le dirigió una mirada.

A la vez, Dekiru esquivaba un golpe de Zampakuto.

- ¿De donde vienes? Más bien… ¿Quién eres? – curioseó.

- Vivo en el sereitei, soy hijo de dos shinigamis del Gotei trece, capitán y teniente… También estudio para ser uno – explicó – Y no me falta mucho para terminar.

- Claro… ¿Sabes algo de la Guerra de Invierno? – cambió completamente de tema.

- Si… Por supuesto, fue la más importante. Tuve un muy largo examen oral sobre ella, donde tenía que hablar sobre los espadas y Aizen – comentó, frustrado de solo recordar aquella vez.

- Bien… ¿Entonces recuerdas el orden de los espadas?

- Si… Oye ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

- Es que… - nuevamente dudo en decirlo, y dirigió una mirada a la pelea que se armaba frente a ellos – Somos cuatro personas que vivimos aquí – comenzó a explicar – Él se llama Benjiro y su gemela, que ahora mismo no está, es Ikiru (2) – El castaño le miraba sin entender mucho a donde quería llegar con aquello – Ambos… - se tomo su tiempo – Sn hijos del cuarto espada – Los turquesa ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente – Yo… Soy hijo del sexto espada… - ahora trago saliva.

- ¿C-Como…?

- Yo nací hace veinticinco años ya… Y él y su hermana hace treinta. Entre nosotros no sabemos siquiera como se llamaban nuestros padres, y nuestras madres simplemente desaparecieron el día en que nacimos… Soy hijo de un alma que fue llevaba a Hueco Mundo por un hollow y un Arrancar del que no recuerdo ni su nombre, que solo dejo que asesinaran a mi madre una vez nací, y me abandonaran aquí junto a una anciana que ya cuidaba de Benjiro e Ikiru…

- Y ¿E-Ellos?

- Nacieron tres años antes de que todos se aliaran al traidor y de por si jamás conocieron a su padre, solo a su madre, que era una ex-shinigami joven y retirada, que se encontraba enferma en ese momento… Los tubo con ella por cuatro años, antes que los dejara con la anciana y luego al año llegue yo…

- ¿Qué hay de…?

- Y ella… – señalo a la muchacha que ahora sonreía entusiasmada mientras seguía con la práctica – Es…hija del mayor traidor de la Sociedad de Almas… Sousuke Aizen…

Y ahora si, una fuerte presión en el pecho por poco no lo deja respirar. Llevo una mano al mismo, intentando calmarse, en ese momento solamente podía sentir como su madre se llenaba de los recuerdos de su antiguo capitán. Y para nada quería aquello, él sabía perfectamente todo lo que sufrieron sus padres por su culpa. Miro a su acompañante que solo le sonrió de lado de forma comprendedora.

- Tiene apenas catorce años… - agregó el peli-azul.

- ¿C-Como…? Es imposible…

- ¿De que hablan? – la dulce voz hizo que ambos callaran al instante y la miraran con rapidez, el Hitsugaya de forma seria y todavía con el shock de la noticia - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto, centrada en la mirada del muchacho. Para luego agachar la cabeza con tristeza, darse la vuelta e irse. Puesto que rápido había supuesto que aquel chico al que salvó, sabía la verdad que mucho le costaba admitir.

- Dekiru-chan – escucho que la llamaban, y detuvo su paso, todavía mirando hacía abajo, centrándose en sus pies descalzos, en espera de algo más para decir – Debo volver a casa antes que me tomen por muerto – dijo riendo, ante la seriedad de la situación y que presentaban los otros dos muchachos - ¿Quisieras…acompañarme?

La castaña levanto la vista y volteó a mirar al chico. Tan acostumbrada a que luego de saber, la despreciaran de alguna manera, que aquella pregunta no solo la tomo por sorpresa, sino que la hizo dudar de quien era en realidad aquel muchacho.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió al final.

- Hitsugaya Daiki. Estudiante a shinigami e hijo de dos de ellos – acabo de presentarse.

- ¿Quiénes? – a sus espaldas, con voz fría, Benjiro pregunto.

- Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toshiro… - respondió, pero sin quitar la vista de la chica que ahora agachaba la mirada al suelo nuevamente – Dekiru… Quiero que sepan de ustedes… - confesó de una, ante la sorpresa en la mirada que detonaron los otros dos.

- Pero…

- No te harán nada – le tranquilizó, acercándosele y tomándola por los hombros de forma reconfortable – Apenas te conocí y ya me caíste bien… ¿Qué tiene que seas hija de Aizen? A mi no me importa, tu no eres ni parecida a él – intentó animarla – No quiero que nadie sepa de ti…

Sus ojos se encontraron. Y se miraron intentando encontrar en el otro algo que los confiara a ambos. Suerte que lo encontraron, para sorpresa de los compañeros de Dekiru que se miraron dudosos entre si, ante la respuesta afirmativa que la menor de ellos dio.

Las cuatro miradas, alertas, miraron a quien recién aparecía en el lugar. Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que sorprendieron de sobremanera al Hitsugaya.

- Momoko… - susurro el castaño, soltando a Dekiru por un momento para recibir un abrazo de su hermana.

- Eres un idiota, Daiki – recalcó ella, sin separarse del abrazo y dirigiendo una mirada a los otros tres presentes, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad con ellos. Pero no le importo en nada, solo se propuso a estrujar al torpe de su hermanito que el muy genio no se había dignado a volver.

Al otro día, llegaron nuevamente al sereitei. Esta vez con sus tres acompañantes que constantemente miraban alertados en todas direcciones, siendo altamente regañados por Momoko ante esto.

El Hitsugaya mediano recibió el abrazo estrujante de su tía Rangiku y el húmedo de su madre, las palabras de regaño de su padre al enterarse éste que había estado vivo y no había regresado.

Llego la hora de explicar a sus padres quienes eran sus tres acompañantes, hablando solamente con Dekiru y ellos a solas. Mientras su hermana se quedaba fuera con Bairei y Benjiro.

Luego de eso. Hinamori y Hitsugaya se encaminaban a las cárceles del primer escuadrón, donde estaba, supuestamente, 'encerrado' Aizen. Necesitaban explicaciones claras ¿Cómo tenía una hija de catorce años si el estaba encerrado hace más de veinte años?

_- Bien, lo que quería decirles es sobre ellos tres – comenzó su explicación Daiki – ¿Vieron el muchacho de cabello azul? Es hijo del sexto espada, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques… - suspiro - El muchacho de cabello negro, tiene una gemela, y ambos son hijos de cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Cifer… miro a su lado - Ella es Dekiru… - la misma se sonrojo al recibir las miradas de la pareja – Y…_

_- Soy hija de Sousuke Aizen… Y solo tengo catorce años… - con ello, dio a entender que ni ella sabía como era posible aquel acontecimiento._

Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron. Solo tenían cinco minutos para aclarar sus dudas. Después de todo tenían prohibido hablar con él, ésta fue una clara excepción.

- Tienes visitas, Sousuke Aizen – declaró uno de los guardias, dejando paso a la teniente del cinco y al capitán del diez.

- ¿Visitas? – Dijo de forma sarcástica – Que enorme sorpresa… - dijo con más sarcasmo, y entonces noto tres figuras acercarse, dos de ellas, ya conocidas, que lograron darle ganas de reír y la otra, solo prefirió no darle importancia a lo que sintió.

- Necesitamos saber algo – fue lo que dijo Toshiro, secamente, mientras que unos pasos detrás Momo sostenía por los hombros a la castaña que no salía de la sorpresa al encontrarse allí.

- Dime… No tengo otra cosa que hacer aquí…

- Tienes una hija de catorce años, explícame ¿Cómo es eso posible? – y una risa sarcástica y burlona logro que frunciera el ceño molesto.

- ¿Una hija? ¿Estas demente? – pero su risa cayó, volviendo su voz seria – No tuve hijos nunca, siempre estuvo prohibido aun cuando era shinigami… ¿Quién te hizo creer eso?

Y con aliento de Momo, y acompañada de la misma, con cierto temor Dekiru se acerco la celda. Sus piernas temblaba, al igual que toda ella, más aun sintiéndose observaba por aquel hombre, que, inevitablemente, tenía el reiatsu demasiado parecido al suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el Sousuke.

- D-Dekiru… - fue lo que respondió ella, temblante.

- ¿Quién s tu madre? – inquirió nuevamente.

- Murió hace años… Pero se llamaba Kimiko No Shadou – respondió nuevamente, pero esta vez en un hilo de voz quebrante – Era un alma del Rukongai. Una muchacha aparentemente joven, cabello negro y ojos azules. Hija de una señora mayor que ya criaba a dos niños antes que yo naciese…

- Kimiko… - susurro. Y luego de un chasquido de dedos, la cinta que cubría su vista ya no estaba. Dejando ver a la asustada castaña que tenía enfrente, acompañada de el peliblanco y la melocotón, que de por si lo miraban con alto desprecio – Si… La conozco.

- ¿Hay una posibilidad de que esta niña sea quien cree ser? – fue pregunta de Hinamori, que todavía no llegaba a entender que estaba hablando justo con su anterior capitán.

- Si… - confirmó, ante la sorpresa que mostraron los tres presentes - ¿De verdad creyeron que estuve encerrado todos estos últimos veinte años? Antes de ser sentenciado ya me habían dejado sin poderes, y antes del encierro, pude escapar con la ayuda de alguien, uno de mis antiguos subordinados espadas…

- ¿A que quieres llegar?

- Hace trece años estoy encerrado terminantemente en este lugar, y mis últimos dos años como fugitivo los pase en una pequeña casa del Rukongai, donde vivían una anciana con tres niños y la madre de esta niña, por supuesto… - miro a Dekiru por un momento, antes de escuchar otro chasquido de dedos y notar que sus ojos eran cubiertos nuevamente – Tu nombre esta bien puesto, Dekiru… ¿Y sabes lo que, seguramente, no quieres? – Ella trago saliva – Eres muy parecida a mí… Después de todo, yo te nombre, solo que jamás creí que seguías con vida…

**1: 'Dekiru' significa 'Poder', y 'No Shadou' es 'De Sombra'.**

**2: Ikiru significa Vivir.**

**Uff… ¡Mil perdones la tardanza! Este capitulo es un verdadero desastre.**

**Miko: Bicho-chan promete que el próximo será mucho mejor, ya que también puede ser el último…**

**Verdaderamente… Gracias a Any-chan15, Sayitta-Hinamori, RoseWeasley13, SHIROMOMO y Lalalas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews por favor…**

**¡Cuídense mucho, nos leemos! ^^**


	3. Descontrol Al fin la paz

_**Dekiru de las Sombras.**_

**Capitulo:**_** Descontrol. Al fin la paz.**_

Trago saliva secamente. Sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo temblaba. Quería llorar, pero algo no se lo permitía. Deseaba gritar, pero si lo hacía seria un problema.

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, saliendo del lugar y adentrándose en una sala grande y vacía. Sus piernas temblaban, y solo podía ver en su mente como Hitsugaya seguía interrogando a aquel sujeto que, por más de convencerse que no, era su padre, con Hinamori a su lado escuchando atentamente.

Entonces noto que su cuerpo hacía lo que ella no quería. Comenzaba a reaccionar como era lo normal. Quería gritar y llorar, quería descargar de una vez todo el peso que se le vino encima desde que Aizen se lo confirmó. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos intentando en vano detenerse, todo lo que su compañero le había enseñado en esos años, para poder controlar semejante energía espiritual, parecían no surtir ningún efecto.

Momo volteó y se sorprendió de no verla detrás. Salió con sigilo del lugar, directo a la habitación donde había ido a parar la muchacha, y vio como la joven caía de rodillas al suelo. Con sus ojos abiertos en enormidad, cubriendo su boca, temblando como una hoja de papel, comenzando a sudar por la desesperación que la invadía en ese momento.

- N-No…s-se acerque – le advirtió, deteniendo los pasos que Hinamori hubiese dado en su dirección.

**..**

Recargado en la pared, fuera de la primera división, en compañía de Bairei, Momoko y el mismo Daiki (que no veía la hora de que Dekiru saliera), estaba Benjiro, con los ojos cerrados, y brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, de un respingo, abrió los ojos con la alarma que solo él puede llegar a mostrar con su seriedad. Dirigiendo una mirada hacía el cielo. Podía sentir como el reiatsu de su alumna comenzaba a descontrolarse, y no era buenas noticias en absoluto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto una confundida Momoko, a la vez que su hermano y el peli-azul se ponían de pie y también miraban hacía arriba con alarma. Lo hizo también, y contempló con terror como una grieta se abría allí, con rapidez, dando paso a cierta cantidad de hollows que venían en su dirección.

- ¡¿Qué esperas, Benjiro? ¡Ve a por ella! – Apuró Bairei, sacando su Zampakuto en el momento. Su compañero desapareció para ir en busca de Dekiru. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pero no era bonito. Apenas un descontrol en la energía de la muchacha y Hueco Mundo la reclamaba con fiereza.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – repitió pregunta la primogénita Hitsugaya.

- Es Dekiru, si ella pierde en grandeza el control de su energía Hueco Mundo intentara llevársela – explicó el muchacho, despegando la vista del cielo para posarla en ella – Momoko-chan, acaba con los que más puedas, mientras puedas hacerlo – indicó – No se vayan a hacer daño… - y señalo al castaño.

Daiki observaba por donde se había ido Benjiro, sin que una gota más de preocupación entrara en su mirada.

Ella había perdido el control de si, no sabía que había pasado ahí adentro y tampoco lograba entender muchas cosas, entre ellas que Aizen tenga una hija de catorce años cuando llevaba ya más de veinte encerrado. Pero no venía al tema aquello.

Hizo lo que todo él le dijo. Desenvaino su espada y corrió directo hacía adentro en busca de su amiga.

- ¡Daiki! – Chillo su hermana al verlo correr.

- Ahí vienen – le advirtió Bairei. Y al segundo un Menos piso tierra de forma estruendosa levantando una nube de polvo.

La Hitsugaya maldijo por lo bajo. Su hermano era un idiota. Si, uno muy preocupado.

**..**

- Dekiru-chan – le habló suavemente Momo, con nerviosismo, intentando que la muchacha se calmase, sin saber que ocurría allá afuera – Calma, no esta pasando nada…

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió para si mismo Toshiro, juraba que si frotaba sus manos sentiría la textura del ambiente. Era pesada e insufrible. A su lado ya no estaba su mujer y tampoco se encontraba la joven a sus espaldas.

- ¡Dekiru! – Se escucho el llamado del pelinegro, que con total rapidez se acercaba.

En la otra habitación. La castaña menor, cerró su puño y los ojos con fuerza. Se estaba esforzando de sobremanera para lograr controlarse a si misma, pero no logro nada. Su energía se libero de ella como si fuera una explosión, obligándola a mirar hacía arriba. Y haciendo retroceder a Momo y Benjiro.

El color carmesí la rodeaba, elevando su cabello como si solo ella estuviese en contra de la gravedad. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros, muy abiertos y a su alrededor la observaban esperando alguna reacción violenta de su parte. Más no vino de su parte. Un estruendo dio a entender que el techo había caído, el polvo no los dejaba ver.

- ¡Dekiru-chan! – La voz de Daiki, fue lo único que pudo escuchar la aludida antes de perder la conciencia de si, y ser sujetada por los hollows que se habían adentrado en su búsqueda.

Ante la sorpresa que la invadió en cuanto vio aquello, Hinamori desenvainó su espada – Arde, Tobiume… - y disparó la bola de fuego directo a un menos. Éste se desintegró, pero en su lugar aparecieron, al menos, otros cinco, impidiendo que pudiese ver a la muchacha entre ellos.

- ¡Mamá! – Padre e hijo llegaron al lugar a la vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta estúpida, se dijo a si mismo Toshiro. Ya era bastante obvio lo que ocurría.

**..**

De mientras, por las calles de Karakura.

- Con un demonio, mi madre me enviará bajo tierra – se lamentó Eiji con un papel frente a sus ojos, en el cual, claramente se leía: _Examen de Historia, Abarai Eiji. Calificación: 5._

- ¡¿Y tu te quejas? ¡Al menos Tatsuki-san no tiene a Sode no Shirayuki! ¿Sabes bien que esa cosa congela, y mucho, vedad? – Recriminó la pelinaranja, caminando a su lado, y fregando en su rostro el mismo papel que él tenía, con la única diferencia de que el de ella decía: _Examen de Historia, Kurosaki Raye. Calificación: 3,50 _– Acabaré en el patio hecha un cubo de hielo, junto a mi padre y Michio se nos reirá…

- ¿Por qué junto a tu padre? – inquirió dudoso.

- Porque él me defenderá – concluyó. Giro su cabeza a su lado para ver a su otro compañero, quien llevaba un rostro pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento devolvería su almuerzo – Oi, Kirei ¿Te encuentras bien? Si vomitas, por favor, ¡Hacía Eiji! – y el pelinegro elevo una ceja. Al no recibir respuesta, Raye arrebató de las manos distraídas la evaluación que el Ishida no había querido mostrar desde la entrega.

- ¡Devuélveme eso, Kurosaki!

Kirei se le abalanzó, en un vano intento de arrebatarle nuevamente aquello, a lo que la aludida solo lo apartó poniendo una mano en su pecho. Ante esto, la muchacha le dio una mirada a la hoja.

Ni los más grandes Quincy de la historia, shinigamis, ni lo que sea, escucharon alguna vez la gran carcajada que invadió todo Karakura en ese momento. Ante la mirada de poco saber de Eiji y la de total humillación de parte del Ishida.

Las lágrimas de risa afloraban los ojos de la Kurosaki, al igual que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y el estomago le comenzaba a doler.

Juró en ese momento que copiaría aquella hoja, la encuadraría y regalaría a Kirei en su cumpleaños, como clara muestra de venganza ante todas las veces que le llegó a restregar sus buenas notas y prodigio que era.

El Abarai, tomo ahora el papel y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

- Ishida… - dramatizó – Estas no son las notas que alguien de tu calibre debería de tener…

El primogénito de Uryu creería que moriría en cualquier momento, no solo por el malestar que le provoco la comida que su madre le dio por almuerzo (tarta de manzanas, ciruelas, aceitunas, huevo y pollo), al querer regresar a cocinar como antes, sino que definitivamente no aguantaba nada de la humillación que sentía.

_Examen de Historia, Ishida Kirei._

_Calificación: 1,50._

- Ahora…entiendo…por qué…Uma-sensei te envió con el director – decía intentando calmar risa. El escandaló que hizo su maestra aquella última hora fue para filmarse y verlo repetidas veces hasta cansarse, pero nadie entendía el por qué de la repentina acción de enviar a su mejor estudiante con el director.

- Ya, Kurosaki… Al menos será solo una vez para mi, tú seguirás por lo que queda del trimestre – la risa se opacó, y Raye le dio un capón en ese mismo momento.

Pero algo les llamo la atención, un reiatsu. No era normal, era extraño, jamás lo habían sentido. Comenzaron a mirar en direcciones al azar dispuestos a encontrar al dueño del mismo.

Podría llamársele cosa del destino, casualidades de la vida, pero si los incluía a ellos, con simpleza siempre era ¡¿Por qué cojones siempre a nosotros?

En cuanto Raye miro al cielo, sus ojos fueron tornándose cada vez más de sorpresa, dio un par de pasos hacía atrás y en segundos se vio apresada entre un pie y una espada de espaldas en el suelo.

- Eres Kurosaki Raye ¿Verdad?

Tanto Eiji como Kirei estuvieron cerca de arremeter contra aquella silueta. No era más que una mujer, con ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, piel pálida que parecía blanca, vistiendo un ligero vestido gris algunos centímetros sobre las rodillas. Apuntaba sin pena y como si fuera lo más normal al cuello de la Kurosaki con su ¿Zampakuto?

- ¿Eres Kurosaki o no? – dijo en forma más ruda tocando la garganta de la muchacha que ni chispeo.

- Ya, si, si, soy yo… Aleja esto… Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso ¡Corta si quieres! Le ahorrarás trabajo a mi madre – comentó, a lo que sus compañeros se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano – Por cierto, no es por molestar, pero ¿Quién eres?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo ella, sin prestar atención.

Como sus genes lo indican siempre teniendo de donde salir, la Kurosaki estuvo a punto de recriminar el hecho de que aquella extraña no le dijera su nombre. Pero algo en el rostro de la susodicha no le dejo articular palabra, cada fracción del mismo detonaba la oculta desesperación que llevaba.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – inquirió, tomando la hoja de la espada sin ningún cuidado y apartándola de ella para ponerse de pie.

- Tocaste la hoja de mi Zampakuto y no sentiste nada… Del mismo modo que no siento tú poder descontrolarse. Definitivamente, necesitamos tu ayuda ¡Rápido!

Al cabo de un rato, un par de olvidados Eiji y Kirei caminaban en dirección a la casa Kurosaki, sin saber que excusa le darían al padre de cierta chica que les dejo su gigai y se fue a las corridas tras una desconocida que solamente le pidió ayuda.

- ¿A quien crees que mate primero?

- A su mejor amigo – lloró el Abarai.

- Tienes razón – y recibió una fulminante mirada.

**..**

Ahora la pelinaranja, junto a la pelinegra, corría por su vida del conserje.

En medio de la carrera, se dijo a si misma que era una idiota ¿Desde cuando tenía esta ciega confianza en alguien que acababa de encontrarse? Reprochó mentalmente a su padre por haberle heredado tal actitud inconsciente. Pero lo entendía bastante ¿Quién no pensaría en ayudar a alguien que no solo amenazó con cortarte el cuello, sino que en sus ojos, por más serios que fuesen, se detonaba la clara desesperación?

- Oi, ¿Me dirás quien demonios eres? – Dijo con cierta molestia. A lo que la muchacha solo le dedicó una fría mirada.

- Shadou No Ikiru – fue su respuesta, una vez que su vista se fijara nuevamente al frente - ¿Cómo logras controlar tu reiatsu?

- No es posible controlarlo sin ayuda, no por tiempo prolongado al menos. Los que vivimos en Karakura usamos una especie de piedra que guarda gran parte del reiatsu, mientras que en la Sociedad de Almas usan el límite – explico, dando un vistazo hacía atrás, procurando que el conserje se mantenga a distancia.

- ¿Límite?

- Ajá, es una especie de marca que no te permite usar el 80% de tu energía… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Pero no escucho respuesta, puesto que al frente se distinguió la salida. Cayeron al menos veinte metros, encontrándose en el sereitei. Y los ojos de la Kurosaki se abrieron sorprendidos ante la extensa grieta que se encontraba en el cielo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Por eso mismo necesitamos ayuda – comentó, sin despegar la vista del firmamento. Raye no puedo articular palabra, en ese momento Ikiru comenzó a correr - ¡Vamos!

**..**

- ¡Shiro-chan! – Fue la exclamación de Momo al verlo entrar. Éste en segundos tenía a Hyorinmaru fuera de su vaina.

- Congela los cielos helados ¡Hyorin…! - Y fue detenido por alguien más, que no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de dejar que aquellos hollows se llevasen a su nueva amiga.

- ¡Quema, Sutokaume! (1)

Una feroz ráfaga de fuego salió disparada de la Zampakuto de Daiki, que con pura seguridad había activado su comando. Y para sorpresa de sus padres eliminó a la mayoría, siendo misma la desgracia cuando aparecieron todavía más.

- Demonios – balbuceó el castaño, apretando sus puños, viéndose completamente inservible. Aquellos hollows por más poco-cerebro que fuesen sabían muy bien que a quien buscaban era a Dekiru ¿Por qué tenía que ser hija de Aizen alguien que tanto le preocupa?

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror en cuanto vio que la masa de hollows desaparecía tras la grieta. Y no solo los suyos, más atrás Benjiro observaba con más que horror como su alumna desaparecía y maldijo por sus adentros, la idea de buscar a Kurosaki para que les diera una opción de cómo controlar el descontrolado reiatsu de Dekiru la tomaron tarde.

Y más que inservible se sintió traicionado por sus propias palabras. Se había prometido protegerlas tanto a ella como a su melliza. Tal parecía que no lo había hecho bien…

_- Benjiro-kun ¿Soy importante para ti? – inquirió una Dekiru más joven, al menos diez años._

_- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? – con su usual sequedad contesto la pregunta, a lo que ella sonrió alegre._

_- No es necesario… Solo quería estar al tanto…_

- ¡Daiki! ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – grito exasperada Hinamori, al ver como el muchacho, sin pensarlo, se lanzaba a la grieta en busca de la No Shadou. Notando como detrás de él saltaba Benjiro - ¡DAIKI! – Grito histérica, en cuanto no lo vio.

- Tranquila, quédate aquí con Momoko, iré tras él – le dijo de manera tranquilizadora Hitsugaya, dando una caricia en su mejilla y dejando un beso en su frente, antes de salir tras su hijo mediano.

Momo mostro en su rostro la angustia del momento, rogando por que todo saliese bien una vez que noto la grita cerrarse.

**..**

- Maldición… - dijo dificultosa una peliblanca con su rostro cubierto de rasguños, aun así, dejo su arma de madera a un lado y apunto dos dedos al frente - ¡Hado número 4: Byakurai! – y la luz azul destrozó la mascara del hollow. Pero sus piernas no resistieron mucho más, haciendo que cayera de rodillas luego de aquello.

- ¡Momoko-chan! – se acercó a las corridas Bairei, partiendo al medio la máscara blanca del nuevo hollow que se acercaba - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… Muchas gracias… Quisiera preguntarte algo – el peli-azul le dedicó una mirada de espera - ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Dekiru-chan?

El muchacho sonrió, sin saber que responder…

_- Bairei-kun… Hay veces… En las que me siento envidiosa._

_- ¿Tú envidiosa? – dijo sin creerle._

_- Ajá. Benjiro-kun e Ikiru-chan son hermanos, se tienen el uno al otro… Son familia… Pero yo…no tengo a nadie – bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Notando luego una mano sobre su hombro._

_- ¿Te cuento algo? – Ella asintió - Tampoco tengo hermanos…_

Un nuevo hollow se desintegró frente a él, había veces en los que sus recuerdos venían en el mejor momento, se lo pensó.

- ¡Ten cuidado!

Aquel llamado le llego tarde, más nada le paso, no a él al menos. Pero se sorprendió como se asustó al notar la blanca cabellera frente a sus ojos siendo sacudida y arrojada a un lado, quedando inconsciente sobre el suelo al acto.

_- Dime, Dekiru-chan ¿Tú quisieras ser mi hermana? – aquellas palabras iluminaron el opacado rostro de la oji-azul, que mostró al instante una gran sonrisa._

Una mueca de disgusto y enojo cubrió su rostro.

- ¡Golpea, Yuryoku! (2) – pronto, el mango de su Zampakuto, se transformo en un fierro del cual salía una larga cadena con un filoso instrumento al final de ella. La misma, en un solo tiro se deshizo de la mayor cantidad de hollows a su alrededor. Dando paso para que se acercase a una golpeada Hitsugaya – ¡Momoko-chan! – le llamo, moviéndola apenas, intentando despertarla.

Ella abrió levemente sus ojos, por unos segundos, notando la figura de Bairei al frente, nublosa y doble. Sintiendo al instante un fuerte dolor proveniente de todo su cuerpo ¡Maldito haya sido el hollow que la golpeo!

- Tranquila… Todo estará bien. Yo te protejo – le dijo sereno el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a la lucha. Ante la mirada de curiosa sorpresa que se apoderó de los turquesas ojos de Momoko.

- ¡Momoko-chan! – Aquel llamado lo reconoció como cualquiera lo haría a kilómetros. Y un punto naranja pudo observar a lo lejos, acercándose con rapidez hasta parar a su lado - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Aquello era un desastre, y su pregunta había sido bastante torpe ¡Para no ver lo que había pasado!

- La grieta ya se cerró – avisó a la peliblanca, que seguía boca arriba en el suelo - ¡Ah! – exclamó al ver aparecer repentinamente a un holow al frente. Estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero fue ganada de ante mano por alguien que cayó justo al frente dándole la espalda - ¿Gina-chan?

El demonio con máscara blanca de desvaneció y la muchacha se volteó sonriente - ¿Cómo me reconociste tan rápido?- inquirió, ayudando a la Hitsugaya a ponerse de pie.

- Solo una persona que conozca tiene ese cabello – fue respuesta de la Kurosaki.

- ¿Y quién es él?

Otra voz se hizo presente, una sarcástica y conocida. La calvicie quizá no era su herencia, pero a su actitud la tenía y llevaba, sin evitarlo y con gusto.

- Tetsu-kun… Es Bairei-kun – respondió Momoko, siendo sujetada por la Ichimaru.

- Je… Pues que no se quede él con toda la diversión – concluyo el Madarame, con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie pudo decir nada, el muchacho saco su Zampakuto y saltó a la acción.

- Él no cambiará nunca –negó resignada la peli-gris. Dando una mirada a la Hitsugaya que llevaba junto a ella - ¿Qué está pasando, Momoko-chan?

Así también, la muchacha recibió la mirada en espera de Raye, que también buscaba saber qué pasaba. – Es largo…

- Tengo solo diecisiete años… - animó a que cuente la Kurosaki. Ella asintió, y mientras Tetsu y Bairei terminaban con los menos sobrantes, les contó lo ocurrido desde la perdida de Daiki en el Rukongai.

Sentada en posición de indio, ahora Raye razonaba las palabras que Ikiru le había dicho hace algunos momentos – Ya entiendo… - susurro, y fue cuando noto la faltante muchacha pelinegra que venía a sus espaldas. Se paro del suelo y la buscó con la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki-chan? – pregunto desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sentada, la Ichimaru.

- Falta… ¿Dónde se metió? – Dijo para sí misma, y dirigió su cabeza al cielo - ¡Oi! ¡TÚ! – Llamó a uno de los muchachos - ¡El de pelo celeste! ¡QUE VENGAS! – Ahora con completa histeria gritaba a un distraído Bairei, que hasta ese grito no se había ni percatado de la llegada de nadie - ¡QUE VENGAS, DEMONIOS!

Tal fue el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, que se vio obligado a descender en menos de un segundo. Con cara nerviosa y cierta culpabilidad.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Donde está Ikiru y como le hago para poder ir a Hueco Mundo?

- Pues… Ikiru seguramente se fue tras Benjiro en cuanto paso la grieta. Y nunca he sabido como ir a Hueco Mundo…

- Yo sé cómo hacerlo – dijo Gina, poniéndose de pie – Vamos ahora, no hay mucho tiempo – apuró, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo con el shumpu.

- ¡Gina-chan, espérame! – Pidió la Kurosaki, amagando a ir tras ella, pero deteniéndose y mirando de reojo a Bairei antes de seguir – Pidiendo disculpas de esa manera parecías un niño asustado – y se fue tras la peli-gris, dejando al peli-azul con un leve rubor en las mejillas y a la Hitsugaya carcajeando desde el piso.

- ¡Uruse! – Intentó callarla vanamente – Ella sabe como dar miedo… - y la risa femenina se incrementó.

**..**

Daiki gruñó, a la vez que disparaba otra ráfaga de fuego de su Zampakuto. Parecía imposible ¡Aquellos malditos hollows no le dejaban paso libre para que se acercase a su amiga!

- Tranquilízate… Así nada se logrará – secas y frías palabras de Benjiro a sus espaldas lograron que la impotencia lo llenara por completo. Bajó a Sutokaume, volviendo ésta a su estado sellado.

Toshiro observó hacía adelante, justo a la masa de huecos que impedían su paso. Era como un Deja Vu. A aquello ya lo había visto alguna vez. Y en cuanto su viejo amigo Kusaka Soujiro apareció en su mente, le llegó la respuesta a ese problema.

Rodeada de los mil demonios que la aprisionaban, su contorno era de un rojo intenso que los mantenía alejados y esperando a que, quien creían como Aizen, les diera el poder que hace años les había otorgado a los afortunados.

Estaba fuera de si, ya no sentía, sus sentidos estaban completamente tapados por su alto poder, su sangre fluía descontrolada por su cuerpo, acompañando al reiatsu que de a poco comenzaría a matarla. Inconscientemente un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. En ese momento solo los recuerdos vagos y lejanos llegaban a su perdida mente, haciendo que sus lágrimas se acentuaran más.

Su madre… Que con una triste sonrisa acarició su cabeza antes de morir, cuando solo tenía tres años.

Bairei, Benjiro e Ikiru… Ellos habían sido sus hermanos toda la vida, sus compañeros. Más que todos, ellos le habían enseñado a vivir con alegría, por más de ser quien era…

- Daiki… - murmuro levemente, sintiendo el peso cada vez más fuerte en su cuerpo.

Él le otorgó en tan poco tiempo una extraña felicidad, la de tener un amigo comprensible, uno al que no le importó ni su sangre ni poder. Al que, sin pensarlo, le había confiado su vida misma.

Una mueca de feliz tristeza llegó a su cara… Moriría sabiendo que era importante y querida por más personas de las que creyó… Así, lo haría feliz.

_- ¡DEKIRU-CHAN! _

Escuchó un fuerte estallido, seguido de aquella exclamación. Con la fuerza de todo lo que le quedaba suyo en su cuerpo, abrió levemente los ojos.

La figura de un Daiki desesperado, expulsándose hacía ella fue lo que observó. Nublosa, corrida, doblegada. Con sorpresa noto como éste se adentraba traspasando aquel escudo (que sin pedirlo se había formado) como si fuese nada, y la tomaba de los hombros antes de poner algo alrededor de su cuello.

Más estallidos, y pronto todo el peso que había llevado hasta el momento se disipo.

Cuando pudo recobrar algo de su conciencia, se dio cuando que alguien la cargaba con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Acomodo un poco su cabeza, recargándola en su pecho y miro hacía arriba. El par de ojos turquesas la inspeccionaban, con una mezcla de temor y alivio en ellos.

Lentamente, desde la altitud a la que ella se encontraba anteriormente, cayeron. Hasta que los pies del chico tocaron el arenoso suelo, arrodillándose en el mismo para sostenerla mejor.

- D-Daiki… - susurro su nombre, dificultosa, encontrándose con una gran y feliz sonrisa de parte del aludido.

- Estarás bien, Dekiru… - dijo él, corriendo el cabello que cubría el rostro de la castaña.

_- Tú, chico – le llamó Toshiro al pelinegro, este lo miro con indiferencia - ¿Puedes utilizar el shikai verdad? – El No Shadou asintió, ahora dispuesto a escuchar la idea del peliblanco, todo con tal de ayudar a su alumna – Daiki – le llamo su padre, él lo observo esperando a que hablase – Te abriremos paso para que llegues a ella, solo tendrás un momento ¿Podrás?_

_- ¡Por supuesto! – La seguridad que brotó de su mirada era tanta que lo hizo sentir orgulloso._

_Pero antes de hacer algo, solo pudo rogar porque pudiesen hacerlo de una vez – Si tan solo fuéramos dos más… - dijo para si mismo._

_- ¿Nos precisas, tío Shiro-chan? _

_Gina se acercó por atrás hasta tomar uno de los hombros del capitán, éste giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los azules orbes de la Ichimaru, más atrás, con el naranja cabello de Raye. Y a la vez, junto a ellos, alguien cayó justo al lado de Benjiro._

_- ¿Ikiru?_

_- La misma, Onii-chan – dijo claramente, sacando su espada, a la par de su hermano._

_- Rastrea tu propia luz – dijeron Benjiro e Ikiru a la vez, dándose una mirada de reojo._

_- ¡Hikari! – Ella._

_- ¡Kurai! (3) – Él._

_Al mismo tiempo, la hoja de la Zampakuto de Ikiru se volvió completamente blanca, al contraste de la de su mellizo, que pasó a ser completamente negra. Sonando algo parecido a un cascabel luego de eso._

_- Dispara a muerte, Atarashii Shinso (4) – pronuncio Gina. Y antes que cualquiera pueda disparar, a paso apurado Raye se acerco al Hitsugaya mediano._

_- Daiki-kun, en cuanto puedas ponle esto – avisó, llevando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y retirando la piedra blanca que colgaba de su cuello – Hará que su reiatsu se normalice – guiñó un ojo y se alejó, poniéndose a salvo detrás de todos._

_- Congela los cielos helados ¡Hyorinmaru! _

_Al cabo de esas palabras, todos dispararon a la vez, desintegrando cuanto hollow pasara por su camino. Y una vez el mismo quedó libre, con gran impulso, Daiki no espero segundo alguno antes de ir tras su compañera._

_- ¡DEKIRU-CHAN!_

- M-Muchas g-gracias – dijo ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa, que fue devuelta al instante por el Hitsugaya.

- ¡Ni te preocupes! Yo te prometí que todo estaría bien – y guiñó su ojo de forma divertida, arrancándole una leve risa a la muchacha.

- ¡Dekiru! – se acercaron los demás, apurados, queriendo saber el estado de quien acababan de rescatar.

Tirándose de rodillas al suelo, Ikiru fue la primera en llegar para cerciorarse de que a quien creía su hermanita se encontrase bien, suspirando aliviada en cuento la vio sonreír con alegría.

Mientras que, todavía de pie, se encontraban los demás observando. Raye con su collar faltante, el cual con gusto y moño regalaría a la niña, estaba más que segura que ella lo necesitaría más. Suspiro aliviada al igual que todos…

El descontrol había terminado. Por el momento, al fin la paz había llegado.

- Entonces… ¿Qué les parece si volvemos ya? ¿Les tengo que recordar que el techo de las prisiones del primer escuadrón cayo aplastando a varios? Sin mencionar que luego huimos a Hueco Mundo para rescatar a una niña de la que no tengo idea que mi tío Byakuya esta enterado – inteligentes palabras por parte de la Kurosaki.

Daiki tomo nuevamente a Dekiru entre sus brazos y junto a todos, se encaminaron directo a la salida que Gina abriría.

**..**

- ¡Kiru-chan! – Se apuró a llegar con ella el peli-azul, en cuanto la vio llegar en brazos de Daiki - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?

Ella negó con apuro – Solo un par de rasguños – le tranquilizó.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes caminar? – inquirió dudoso.

El claro silencio se apoderó del lugar, y las mejillas de ambos chicos se incendiaron al notar que aquello era por nada. Al instante, pero con cuidado, la bajo de sus brazos, desviando la mirada del otro luego.

- ¡Daiki! – su hermana y su madre llegaron al momento, y en un fuerte abrazo lo aprisionaron ambas, con entusiasmo y ternura.

Si bien todo puede ser distinto, esto no lo era. Dekiru es poder, No Shadou es De Las Sombras… Ella era el poder proveniente de las sombras, aquel que Daiki sacó a la luz y, con ayuda, supo controlar.

Solo él y nadie más.

**¿Fin? O ¿Epílogo?**

**1: Sutokaume es 'Ciruelo Acechador'.**

**2: Yuryoku es 'Hombre fuerte'.**

**3: Hikari 'Luz' y Kurai 'Oscuridad'.**

**4: Atarashii Shinso, lo se, muy parecida a la de Gin ¡Pero es que su niña es igualita a él! *-*, significa 'Nueva lanza divina' ;)**

**¡Buenas! T^T ¡LO SE! No debería ni recibir un Review por mi tardanza ¡Pero es que no llega! Mi inspiración se voló a la china D: **

**u.u Bueno, ahora si, se que no me lo merezco, pero ¿Reviews? ¿Desean un epílogo? ;)**

**Gracias a: **Any-chan, Sayitta-Hinamori, RoseWeasley13, SHIROMOMO, Hinamori-chan21** ¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	4. Epílogo: Por siempre en mis sueños

_**Dekiru de las sombras.**_

**Epílogo: **_**Por siempre en mis sueños.**_

- ¡Nii-chan!

Bufó. El llamado de su hermana le llegaba desde hace ya un buen rato, pero no iría. Volvió a tomar entre sus manos la pluma y continuó escribiendo, decidido.

Ya un mes había pasado desde el problema con su amiga. No podía creer que todo haya terminado tan rápido en lo que en su momento tardó un siglo. En las últimas semanas su amiga había estado a cargo de Isane, viviendo con ella del mismo modo que sus tres compañeros, habiendo tenido que tomar un par exámenes médicos para indicar que todo se encontraba como debía. Tristemente, así era…

Y ahora, ella se iría…

No quería que así fuera ¡Ni siquiera iba volver a la casa del Rukongai! Según las palabras de su padre, se dirigiría al mundo humano donde comenzaría un viaje en compañía de sus hermanos y los Vizard. Está bien, ellos le enseñarían muchas cosas buenas ¿Pero por qué tan lejos?

Suspiro resignado, a la vez que volvía a su escritura.

**..**

Un rato más tarde, unos fuertes pasos tirando enojo llegaron a su puerta, y como si ese enojo se pasara directo a los brazos y manos, golpearon su puerta con toda esa furia encima.

- ¡Daiki! Hace ya tres horas que te llame – recriminó su hermana, entre los golpes que daba a la puerta. Finalmente, al no escuchar mucha respuesta de parte del chico, abrió con algo más de sumisión - ¿Daiki?

El aludido volteó a verla, al mismo tiempo que dejaba lo que hacía, para dedicarle una mirada culposa.

- Lamento no haber ido… ¡Es que estaba ocupado, Nee-chan!

- ¿Tanto como para ni darte cuenta que ya son las cuatro y tenemos que irnos ya a Karakura? – insinuó, ante el desencaje de la cara de su hermano.

- ¡¿Ya es hora? – Se alarmó.

Momoko no termino de darle la razón, que el castaño ya había tomado el papel que antes escribía más un sobre y le había pasado por al lado a la velocidad de la luz.

- Daiki ¿Ya estas…?

- ¡Si! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Hinamori pestañeó repetidas veces. Dando paso a una sonrisa después. Tomo a Hideki en sus brazos y le dio una mirada a la ventana – Parece que va a llover…

- Espero que no lo haga en Karakura – dijo su hija, entrando a la sala. Y su hermano, que intentaba calzarse en la entrada, le dio una mirada molesta.

O si, Karakura estaba obligada a no tirar ni una sola gota de agua.

**..**

De mientras, en la tan nombrada ciudad.

- ¡Deja eso! – regañó Raye. Eiji a su lado, con una cámara de fotos, no paraba de hacer lo que con el objeto se hace: tomar fotografías. Solo que él lo hacía a su amiga, que llevaba una ¿Peluca en la cabeza? - ¡Que lo dejes, Eiji-baka! – Y cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba corriéndolo por toda la parte delantera de la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo suspiro sonoramente – El día que ellos cambien…

- Será cuando puedas volver en el tiempo y detener ese comportamiento que tanto tú como Renji tenían, tienen y tendrán – completó la Kuchiki, con una repentina mirada fulminante de parte de su esposo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó.

- ¿A no? Ustedes les inculcaron eso… Son tan parecidos que hasta, también, se odiaban al conocerse – replicó, y el pelinaranja cruzó sus brazos con molestia. Todavía después de tanto tiempo no podía ganarle una pelea verbal.

- Enana…

- Idiota – y continuó siguiendo con la mirada a su primogénita. Con aquella peluca verde loro verdaderamente se veía ridícula – _Y pensar que solo lo hizo para no tener que escuchar replicas constantes _– pensó la Kuchiki, sonriendo burlona y negando resignada.

- Como si fueran padres e hijos – dijo sarcástico Kisuke, de pie en la entrada de su tienda, llamando la atención de Rukia, que cruzó sus brazos, todavía con sonriendo de aquella manera.

Él si que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas constantes discusiones, primero con Ichigo y Renji, ahora con Raye y Eiji. Hasta juraría que las peleas de estos últimos son iguales a las que todavía mantienen los padres de la chica. Y no era extraño que su hija esté para hacerlos rabiar a ambos cuando el momento lo requería, igualita que su madre, se dijo.

- ¡Oi! Si te la quitas me escucharas en día entero – amenazó el pelinegro, a lo que la Kurosaki volvió a dejar el falso cabello en su lugar, haciendo una mueca infantil y cruzándose de piernas y manos – Ya puedes quitarte de encima también…

- ¡Jamás! El trato era que usara peluca no que no te pueda ganar – avisó Hiroko, con una sonrisa burlona y sentada justo enfrente del Abarai, a diferencia de su amiga, que estaba sentada como indio en la espalda de su amigo, que boca abajo yacía en el piso.

- ¡Mueve…!

- ¡No! – chilló la pelinaranja, e Hiroko rió.

Fue en ese momento que algunas presencias de más, les llamaron la atención a todos. Alejándose de su juego, y dejando de lado el puchero que su rostro mostraba, Raye reconoció con rapidez a Momoko, Daiki, Hinamori, Hitsugaya y a los tres hermanos No Shadou.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Dekiru-chan! – saludó animada la Kurosaki. Poniéndose de pie todavía sobre la espalda de su amigo.

- ¡Raye! – regañó el mismo, luchando por ponerse de pie.

- Buenas tardes, Raye-san – saludó con una leve reverencia.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se vio interrumpida cuando el Abarai intentó pararse, moviendo la superficie en la que estaba de pie, logrando que cayera de un golpe al suelo y el chico sea liberado, huyendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Toshiro, notando como su hija mayor intentaba separar al otro par de la nueva discusión que amenazaban con entablar.

- En la estación de trenes están esperándolos – dijo Ichigo.

A los minutos, todos salían del lugar, a paso lento y entre las charlas y discusiones sin sentido que siempre llevaban. Con sus gigais puestos aquellos que no eran del lugar.

Entre risas caminaban los adolescentes mayores, incluidos Bairei, Ikiru y Benjiro (por más callado que vaya). Ichigo sujetando a Rukia por la cintura y Momo sosteniendo por el brazo a Toshiro, los cuatro iban en charla por parte de ellas y discusiones por parte de ellos.

En silencio caminaba Dekiru, con la mirada algo perdida en la nada. No creía que todo haya pasado de la nada. Primero estaba sola con sus compañeros en el Inuzuri, sin que nadie sepa de ninguno, y al segundo caminaba a una estación de trenes, nerviosa, dispuesta a conocer a quienes le ayudarían con su poder. Pero también los nervios estaban por un motivo distinto, y éste era su nuevo amigo.

Irse tan de repente, se sentía extrañamente doloroso.

Y algunos pasos más atrás, era inspeccionada por ese amigo. Que con la mirada inocente que heredo de su madre, no hacía que mirarla. A la vez que, al igual que ella, memorizaba lo rápido que todo pasó en tan poco tiempo ¡Y con definitiva seguridad! No quería que ella se fuese todavía. Pero sabía que lo mejor para todo el mundo era que aprendiese lo más rápido posible a llevar aquel enorme poder.

Cuando menos quisieron recordar, estaban subiendo las escaleras hacía la plataforma de espera. Pesado se volvía cada paso que daban hasta el lugar. Y finalmente ella se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, volteando para verlo y sonriendo de una forma que a criterio del chico era extraña.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Daiki? – pregunto, olvidando por completo el sufijo. En ese momento creyó que no sería necesario volver a usarlo.

Un fuerte y repentino rubor se apodero de las mejillas del Hitsugaya, logrando que se pareciera todavía más a su madre ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta tan rápido?

- Yo… - las palabras se le trabaron, pero si algo también había sacado de su padre, era que el momento de dudas y tartamudeos no siempre es un buen momento, y hay que saber cuando tomarlo. A su pedido, ese no era momento para hacerlo. Trago saliva, y saco del bolsillo de la campera un sobre, en el cual estaba lo que anteriormente había escrito – Es para ti – dijo, tendiendo el papel a la muchacha.

- G-Gracias – murmuro, tomándola. Un color rosado teñía sus mejillas, sonrió levemente, con algo de vergüenza y bajo la mirada. Atinó a abrirla, pero el Hitsugaya la detuvo.

- ¡No aquí! Por favor, por favor, hazlo cuando estés sola – se alarmó, ahora si, con la cara completamente roja. Ella rió por lo bajo, todavía con el color sobre su rostro.

- De acuerdo – asintió, e hizo una reverencia. Ante la sorpresa que indico la mirada de Daiki. Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver las lagrimas cayendo de los orbes azules – G-Gracias ¡Muchas gracias!

Una sonrisa enternecida mostró el muchacho. Ella, con mucho saber de parte de todos, y por suerte, solo había heredado el poder y color de pelo de Aizen. Toda actitud, era por parte de alguien que todos desconocían y de quien ni la misma Dekiru sabía mucho…Su madre.

**..**

En la tienda de la estación, estaban todos dando miradas a lo que había allí, en especial quienes venían al mundo humano por primera vez.

Telas azules, blancas, rosas ¡Ahí estaba lleno de cosas sin sentido!

O eso fue lo que pensó Bairei, hasta el momento en que se encontró un broche para el cabello, obviamente para uso femenino. Muy delicado, una flor celeste con algo de blanco en medio, verdaderamente le hizo recordar todavía más a cierta muchacha. Lo tomo entre sus manos y dirigió una mirada a Ichigo, él les había dicho que si deseaban comprar algo le avisasen, ya estaba arto de tener que regresar a las tiendas para comprar lo que los inexpertos shinigamis se 'robaban' sin saber.

- Oiga, Kurosaki-san – le llamo. Y éste se le acerco.

**..**

- Llegaremos en cinco de los tres días de viaje si seguimos tardando tanto – recriminó Lisa, entre unas de sus revistas, a la vez que seguía a sus compañeros hacía el tren.

- Aquí tienes – fue lo que escuchó la Hitsugaya mayor, entre la conversación que mantenía con Raye y Eiji, antes de notar como dejaban un pequeño paquete en sus manos y un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

Observó el envoltorio verde, para después buscar con la mirada al peli-azul. Solo alcanzó a ver como desaparecía tras una de las puertas - ¡Gracias, Bairei-kun!

Finalmente, la locomotora se puso en marcha, las nubes de humo invadieron la estación, al igual que los mil sonidos hechos por la maquinaria.

- ¡Adiós, Dekiru-chan! – Saludaba efusivamente Raye, abrazada con Momoko por los hombros y ambas agitando los brazos, sonrientes.

Entre los adultos observaban con una sonrisa alentadora a la castaña, que desde una de las ventanas sonreía abiertamente, al mismo tiempo que también se despedía con su brazo.

Con el brazo en alto, pero sin moverse, mostrando la palma de su mano, se había quedado Daiki. Una vez que el tren se alejo lo suficiente, bajo su brazo, y su rostro borró la sonrisa que hace segundos llevaba.

- Vamos, Nii-chan – alentó la peliblanca - ¿Sabes una cosa? Es como si esa niña te gustase – dijo en tono burlón, haciendo fruncir el ceño al castaño.

- Si es por eso, entonces estás enamorada desde hace años de Daisuke… ¡Y le gustaste a Bairei-san! – aseguró, apuntando al broche del cabello, celeste, que el último nombrado le había regalado hacía apenas unos momentos. El carmesí lleno también el rostro de la mayor, que simplemente decidió callar. La próxima vez, mejor ni hablaba.

**..**

Una vez dentro del tren, Dekiru observó como su hermano mayor refunfuñaba al tener que sentarse junto a una anciana que llevaba cara de ser muy charlatana. Como los mellizos tomaban asientos juntos y los Vizard se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Suspiro. Al parecer nuevamente la dejarían sola, puesto que la mayoría pasó por su lado, la observó y siguió viaje hacía otro asiento. Justo cuando se resignaba a quedarse sola, un corpulento hombre se detuvo de pie junto a las butacas, de piel morena y cabello rosa, tanto en la cabeza como en su bigote. Sonrió con nerviosismo, a lo que él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Te molesta si tomo asiento junto a ti? – inquirió, a lo que ella negó con rapidez. El peli-rosa, se dejo caer a su lado, haciendo que todo se moviese – Mi nombre es Hachigen Ushoda, pero puedes decirme Hachi – la muchacha asintió.

- Disculpe ¿Cuál es la necesidad de salir a entrenarme en otro lugar? – pregunto dudosa.

- Es que tienes que aprender a controlar tus habilidades en todos los ambientes posibles, y hay mucha variedad de ellos – fue la corta y entendible explicación que Hachi le dio a la No Shadou.

La castaña sonrió levemente, dando una mirada al paisaje del exterior por la ventana. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante y saco de su bolsillo el sobre que su amigo le había dado. Saco la hoja de su interior y comenzó a leer con entusiasmo.

_Dekiru-chan… La verdad es que no se como escribir una carta, jamás lo he hecho…_

Rió levemente, con diversión.

_Quería decirte lo mucho que te agradezco el haberme dado una de las mejores aventuras que he tenido, más que nada, la primera y más problemática, pero la única que me dejo una amiga tan importante como tú._

_Nunca me importo quien era tu verdadera familia. Aunque debo decirte que por Aizen fueron, son y serán las pocas pesadillas que no me dejaran dormir, incluso, desde que te conocí por primera vez, te reconocí como la chica protagonista de las pesadillas que me llevaron a conocerte._

_Soy algo despistado, y no tengo mucha madera de escritor, así que perdóname si esto no es muy largo como para compensar el rato largo que seguro tarde en entregártela._

_Yendo al punto final… No quiero que llores por nada, ni por tus padres, tu familia…_

_Eres alguien muy especial para mi… ¡Hasta fuiste la primera chica con la que soñé!_

Dejo escapar una carcajada, a lo que rápidamente cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

_Espero que logres todo lo que deseas, Dekiru-chan._

_¡Nos veremos pronto! Espero verte siempre en mis sueños._

_Hitsugaya Daiki._

Con una nueva sonrisa de ternura en su rostro, rió por lo bajo una última vez y guardo el sobre nuevamente en su abrigo. De verdad, no tenía madera de escritor ¿Pero que importaba? Todo chico que se toma algo de su tiempo para escribir sus sentimientos, es por que verdaderamente le eres importante en su vida.

Recargo su rostro en su mano, a la vez que en su codo derecho en el marco de la ventanilla. Suspiro, con aires de felicidad.

¿Para que amargarse la vida?

Dirigió una mirada hacía atrás, observando como Bairei atinaba a cubrirse los oídos, como Ikiru hablaba animadamente a un pacifico y calmado Benjiro, que no hacía más que escuchar con atenta indiferencia lo que su hermana decía…tenía una familia.

Observó al hombre que tenía a su lado, y no supo por que, ni de donde salieron esas sensaciones, pero supo que tendría buenos mentores.

Miro al frente y la imagen de Daiki sonriente y feliz le llego a la cabeza…tenía un amigo esperándola en su hogar… ¿De que podía quejarse?

De nada, solo del hecho que deseaba volver, cuando a penas partía.

**Fin.**

**¡Ahora si! Definitivo xD Se acabó T^T Tengo la mala costumbre de encariñarme muy rápido con los fics que escribo u.u**

**Bien, mil gracias a: **Any-chan15, sayitta-hinamori, RoseWeasley13, SHIROMOMO, Lalalas, Hinamori-chan21.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me dieron vida para seguirlo! ;) ¡Nos leemos en algún otro fic! ^^**

**¡Se me cuidan mucho! **


End file.
